


Ereri/Riren Oneshots Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

by Exellda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exellda/pseuds/Exellda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says. A bunch of oneshots for my favorite ship Ereri/Riren. Some will be funny. Some will be short... Some (most) will be AU's... but all you have to know is that it has my OTP Levi and Eren.</p><p>  Mostly, I was making this to contribute to Ereri week. That, and when I'm bored I like to write oneshots.</p><p>  Enjoy~!</p><p>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>  (눈_눈)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri/Riren Oneshots Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

Eren's First Kiss

 

It has been about six months since Levi had agreed to be in a relationship with Eren. Six whole months of being boyfriends. To say the least, Eren was very happy to be with Levi... yet... They still hadn't kissed yet. Eren was beginning to worry. What if he wasn't good enough? Did Levi really like him? Eren was beyond ready to receive his first kiss from Levi.

 

They said they'd take it slow... But Eren didn't know it would be _this_ slow.

 

~

 

 

Thinking back, Eren reflected on all the times he tried to initiate a kiss. One time he thought he had it right. The moment was right- or so he thought. For once Eren beat Levi to his home, literally he had several hours to do nothing. So he obligated himself to not only go grocery shopping for Levi but to also cook for him. He knew that Levi would return from work, tired as always. Eren figured Levi would appreciate a home cooked meal.

 

So Eren went grocery shopping for Levi, and buying things for the dinner he would be making. He decided that spaghetti sounded good. When he was done shopping, Eren went back to Levi's house and put the groceries away, leaving out the ingredients for the spaghetti. It was perfect timing too because Eren had the table set up, fancy to the point that there were candles, right when Levi walked in.

 

The surprise on Levi's face was priceless. It was like Levi never expected to come to have a home cooked meal already prepared for him. “What's the occasion?” Levi asked upon leaving his shoes at the door and taking off his coat, then making his way over to the dining table. Seeing the table decorated with candles was a new thing.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Eren smiled, “I just wanted to make a home cooked meal for my boyfriend, that's all.” He said as he set two plates down, followed by two glass cups- which were filled with tea rather than alcohol, and lastly, the silverware. Everything looked so neat and organized. Eren was proud of the outcome. “So how about you just sit down, relax and I'll go get the spaghetti.

 

Yes, everything did go great. He served up some spaghetti, they started to eat quietly. Eren watched Levi eat, enjoying the spaghetti he had made for him until one particular noodle didn't quiet make it in. It was hanging half off Levi's chin, the other half was presumably in Levi's mouth. At this moment of time Eren chose to take advantage of the situation. He leaned forward, luckily it was a small table made for two, and his tongue was the first to connect with the noodle, he sucking it in slowly. What Eren expected as he closed his eyes and leaned towards Levi's lips, was that it would be a romantic moment that he could just go in for the kiss. What he didn't expect was when he sucked the rest of the noodle... He didn't feel any lips there, rather instead he saw Levi wiping his chin and lips with a napkin.

 

Eren had sucked the noodle right out of Levi's mouth! That wasn't the goal at all. “Okay, that was disgusting. You should have let me clean it up.” Levi said after he was done wiping his face.

 

Ah... such perilous efforts. There was another time, well, more like a day actually. They had just started dating a couple weeks beforehand. It was the most romanticist day out of the year. Valentines day. Levi was a sly bastard that day. They were sitting on the couch, cuddling. Eren was happy to have Levi's arms around his waist, he leaned his head on Levi's shoulder. The silence was broken when Levi asked, “Oi, Eren... Would you like a kiss?”

 

It was the question Eren thought he'd never hear from Levi. And yes, he was more then willing to smooch Levi. “Yes, I'd love one, Levi... You didn't even have to ask.” Eren said, feeling his heart race and his ears as well as his cheeks burned red. It was finally going to happen!

 

“Alright, but you have to close your eyes first.” Levi requested. At the time Eren didn't think it was that far fetched of a request but looking back on it, he felt really stupid. So of course when Levi asked him to close his eyes, Eren, being the gullible boyfriend he was at the time closed his eyes. They adjusted themselves so that they were facing each other. Eren was already one step ahead of Levi, he started to lean in slowly and- Then he heard a weird sound... A sound that kind of reminded him of a wrapper... Oh! Could it be? Was it a condom? Eren was so tempted to peak. Wait. Wasn't this too fast? They only started dating. “Here I come.” Levi said.

 

The sound of Levi's voice had Eren excited and nervous. His breathing stopped for a moment as Levi leaned forward and- _kissed_ him? Eren's eyes shot open as he felt something press to his lips. Sadly, it wasn't Levi's lips. It was a Hershey's Chocolate Kiss. “H-huh?”

 

“I said I would give you a kiss, Eren. Don't act so confused. I was trying to be romantic.” Levi huffed, “What? You don't like the surprise?”

 

“Oh- Yeah. I mean, yes I do. I just-”

 

“Then eat it quickly. It's melting on my fingers.” Levi said hurriedly, ushering Eren to eat the kiss. Eren sighed. This was definitely not what he was expecting... But nonetheless he was still happy, and not satisfied with chocolate.

 

~

 

 

This was so irritating. Why could Eren get Levi to kiss him? It's been six months. Six long, slow, kiss-deprived months. Almost every day Eren gave at least on attempt to kiss Levi. He was starting to believe that Levi just didn't want to kiss him.

 

So here he was. Eren huffed, feeling glum as he stood at front of the door to Levi's home, knocking slowly on the door. He was granted access to come in. Every once in awhile Eren would stay the night here in Levi nice, fancy, and very clean house. Depending on Levi's mood he'd sleep on the couch for a night or he'd sleep with Levi in his bed. Of course since his was kiss-deprived that also meant he was sex-deprived too.

 

Upon walking in Eren spotted Levi on the couch. As soon as Levi made eye contact with Eren he turned off the TV. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing my ass.” Levi said as he got up, grabbed onto Eren, pushed him gently onto the couch and then sat down next to him. Levi nudged Eren softly. “What are you thinking? Tell me.”

 

Eren paused and thought about if he should tell Levi or not what was really on his mind... Finally, after a sigh escaped Eren's mouth, he pursed his lips for a second and then turned to face Levi- the man he was dying to have a kiss from. “Why... Why won't you kiss me Levi?”

 

“Kiss you?” Levi repeated, his brows furrowed. “What does that- Wait. Is that why you look all sad? Because you haven't been kissed?” His tone was- well... Lets just say you could hear the ' _You've got to be kidding me_ ' tone in his voice. Levi rolled his eyes and brushed his left hand through his hair. He blinked several time before saying, “Okay... Okay. Why didn't you just ask? Go brush your teeth then because-” Levi didn't even have to finish his sentence before Eren sprang up and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

 

Why hadn't he thought about that before? To just bluntly ask Levi? He didn't think that was romantic at all... but if Levi was okay with a more blunt and direct approach, then Eren would ask all the time.

 

 

~

 

Eren made his way back from the bathroom practically radiating the smell of spearmint toothpaste and the mouthwash that he used. _Levi... you better pucker up because I'm not taking no for an answer_... He thought as he made his way into the living room and sitting right next to Levi who merely raised a brow. “I'm ready for an actual kiss now.” _I'm finally going to have my first kiss with Levi!_

 

“Did you rinse your mouth?”

 

“I did!”

 

“Brush your teeth?”

 

“I brushed five times!”

 

“Is that so..?” Levi hummed, “I don't feel like it.”

 

Eren gasped at what Levi just said. “Wh-what? But-! I thought-” Eren tried to speak but then suddenly Levi cupped his cheeks with both hands.

 

“Shut up already. I was just joking.” Levi said. There was a hint of a smirk on his face. They stared at each other for a moment. Eren was sure Levi was going to hear his heart beat because it was beating hard in his chest. He was so excited. Slowly, but for real this time, Eren leaned towards Levi, this time Levi was leaning towards him. Levi's hands moved slightly so that they were out of the way and finally-

 

They kissed. It was his first kiss with Levi! Eren could finally close his eyes and feel Levi's lips on his. It was a simple yet perfect, long-awaited chaste kiss. A simple kiss that Eren had longed for... for almost six months. It was everything he had hoped for and as they pulled apart Eren looked down at Levi and asked, “C-can we do that more often?”

 

There was a hum from Levi as he replied, “Of course we can... But first... All I have to know Eren, is... Would you like another kiss?”

 

Eren was completely captivated and dazed by Levi right now, he nodded slowly, “Yeah... but not the chocolate this time. I want your lips.”

 

“Oh really?” Levi asked, moving to the side and getting a chocolate kiss from the coffee table. Eren watched as Levi unwrapped the chocolate and then put in in he mouth. “I think you're going to find that kissed taste a lot sweeter this way...” Levi said before pulling Eren int another kiss, this time it was, as Levi said, sweeter... But on a whole new level. Eren gasped as he felt Levi's tongue brush against his bottom lip- when Eren gasped Levi used that to his advantage. His tongue pushed into Eren's mouth, the kissing suddenly became more slow and passionate.

 

The moment Levi's tongue made it into Eren's mouth, he could taste the sweetness of the chocolate. This kiss was truly a dream come true. Eren loved the taste of chocolate on Levi's tongue. In fact as they pulled away for air Eren said, “Wow... That was sweeter...” Eren looked Levi in the eyes with a dazed happy smile. He was so relieved that Levi kissed him and that they could kiss more often now.

 

“I told you...” Levi said as he wiped his lips, “But did you really have to steal the chocolate out of my mouth?”

 

To which Eren merely blushed red and nodded with a cheeky grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Ereri Week!


End file.
